Carmin Esmeralda
by naho-chan-23
Summary: La vida, el amor, el sacrificio... bajo los ojos de un ángel que desafio su condicion sagrada, bajo los ojos de Alfred, sumido en una guerra, en la definitiva perdicion, en su alma humana. Fic Angel!UkxUs basado en la II guerra mundial.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes les pertenecen a Hidekaz, hecho sin fines de lucro , solo diversion c:

* * *

**Carmín esmeralda**

**Chapter 1: Mi deber nació junto contigo**

Cuando Arthur lo vio por primera vez, era tan solo un pequeño y tierno niño de hermosos ojos azules que brillaban llorosos luego del primer llanto que iniciaba su vida. Sonrió tiernamente mientras le tomaba la manita y el nene jugaba con ella fascinado, besó suavemente su frente antes de desaparecer, sufriendo más a cada segundo al saber que ya no podría volver a verlo de cerca. Era tan indefenso, no podía dejarlo de aquella manera. Ante sus ojos, nunca dejaría de ser ese inocente y lindo niño por el cual entregaría todo de sí, una vez más.

Ángeles, todos tenemos uno. Aquel que nos vio nacer, que nos cuida, que nos verá morir. El que siempre estará con nosotros, escuchándonos, comprendiéndonos, apoyándonos en absolutamente todo, sin la capacidad de influir en nuestras decisiones o pensamientos. Porque su labor es exclusivamente cuidar de nosotros, y sin embargo, en el simple hecho de estar pendiente de esa persona hace que consuma todo su tiempo, toda su vida, y ellos por amor haceneso, y pueden hacer mil cosas más si pudieran.

Si tan solo pudieran ser vistos, ser oídos, o que al menos se percaten de que existen, de que se sacrifican día y noche velando por él o por ella… pero es ciego el amor que tienen a quienes deben cuidar, es eterno, y siempre conservan con cariño el recuerdo de aquellas personas quienes tuvieron la suerte de estar bajo su protección.

Esta es una historia de un ángel que no se diferenciaba mucho de los demás, encargado de cuidar a su niño como otros tantos. No obstante, esta deja de ser una historia más, es un simple vistazo a lo que podemos llegar a hacer al enamorarnos. Porque el amor es un sentimiento resguardado exclusivamente para los seres humanos.

Un ser alado cualquiera, que sacrifica, no su vida - Esos son términos terrestres - sino su propia existencia, esta es la historia del soldado Alfred F. Jones.

O mejor dicho, la historia de Arthur.

* * *

Regrese c:

Nota 1: Lo se, lo se, me raclaman mi otro fic usuk -llora en la esquina- esta en hiatus hasta que mi adorada beta tenga tiempo, en ese fic somos casi coautoras, no puedo hacerlo sin ella D: Esto en realidad fue un trabajo de literatura, protagonisada por Io y Adam, nunca me lo revisaron xd Uu pero al menos tengo fic que publicar ewe

Nota 2: Agradecimientos a Daniela c: quien me edito la historia y a quien aun le debo fanservice usuk (?) -llora en la esquina con su peluca rubia y sus cejas delineadas(?)-

Nota 3: Este fic consta de 7 capitulos cortos (porque en realidad era un oneshot, pero quiero meterle tension(?)), publicare cada 3 dias. No puedo creerlo, es mi primer fic bien planeado TWWT -salta mariconamente-

* * *

Preview chapter 2: Llegando a través de tus sueños.

"-¡¿Q-quién eres?!–trató de endurecer la voz, pero el miedo la volvía otro susurro más que se confundía con las ramas de los árboles chocándose entre sí. Giró desesperado la cabeza hacia ambos lados, buscando alguna señal de vida, lo que sea, algo que le indicase que aún no se volvía loco."

* * *

¿Reviews? *w*


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpenme si se me paso algun "Adam" o "Io" cuando adapte esta historia e-e ando full con la academia.

Olvide editar el capitulo anterior , pues aparte del disclaimer que me falto colocar, aclaro ahora que solo podre publicar cada cinco dias, motivos de estudios, disculpen nuevamente las molestias a su alma lectora que debe estar esperando coninuacion.

* * *

**Carmín esmeralda**

**Chapter 2: Llegando a través de tus sueños**

-Alfred… ¿Me escuchas?– Un susurro de ultratumba cruzo los oídos del americano, quien trato de dirigir su vista hacia dónde provenía. Teníacon el cuerpo contraído y las pupilas dilatadas producto de la noche que caía encima de él y el invierno que calaba sus huesos, congelando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Comenzó a temblar, pero solo Arthur, quien se encontraba a espaldas suyo, podía sentirlo.

-¡¿Q-quién eres?!– Trató de endurecer la voz, pero el miedo la volvía otro susurro más que se confundía con las ramas de los arboles chocándose entre sí. Giró desesperado la cabeza hacia ambos lados, buscando alguna señal de vida, lo que sea, algo que le indicase que aún no se volvía loco. Io estaba mudo del pánico, no sabíaqué hacer, instantáneamente se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, pero ya no había forma de corregir su error, tenía que continuar.

-Estás en un sueño Alfred, cálmate…- Dijo lo que se le ocurrió en la cabeza, y ocultó un quejido de dolor que nacía en su pecho, recordándole que no estaba para darse el lujo de cometer el pecado de la mentira. Cerró sus ojos verdes con dolor,consciente que para ese entonces ya estaba rompiendo reglas mucho más importantes que un mísero engaño.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó otra vez Alfred, considerablemente más aliviado ahora, era un sucio juego de su mente. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

-Vengo a cuidarte- La voz salió en un suspiro suave, tan cálido y maternal. El cabello claro que caía por sus hombros era imperceptible al ser cubierto por la densa oscuridad. Pero aquella sensación de seguridad que sintió Alfred al sentir las hebras rozar su nuca y el sonido de aquella voz lo alarmó más, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Las memorias de su hermano pasaron por su mente, volvió a mirar sus manos ensangrentadas y por más que trato de controlarse, volvió a gritar desgarradoramente mientras volvían a caer lágrimassobre la tierra.

Arthur se mordió el labio mientras la vista se le nublaba, apretó los ojos color jade y lo abrazó por la espalda

- Por favor…no llores, estoy aquí Alfred, no sufras…- Decía una y otra vez silenciosamente, el de ojos azules sólo se arrimaba mas a los brazos ajenos buscando calor, la soledad lo estaba desquiciando.

El recuerdo de la sonrisa de Mathew, su hermano, junto a la memoria de sus padres volvían a su cabeza una y otra vez, lerompíanel alma, quería olvidar, quería volver a esos días en donde todo era como una película en sepia, donde los bosques eran pasajes secretos y maravillosos, donde la muerte era una broma de mal gusto, en donde todo se hacía de dos y nadie estaba solo.

-Me tienes a mí , por favor, para…para…- Arthur compartía sus lagrimas a la par del menor, odiaba tener que ver esto, ver como sufría , observar sus manos manchadas en sangre , y el azul marino de sus ojos siendo opacado por las sombras de una guerra.

Alfred se aferró a su cuerpo mientras luchaba contra sí, no quería despertar, volveríaa ser sólo él y la inmensidad del bosque. Nuevamente solo.

Estuvo así unos buenos minutos más, hasta que cayó rendido del cansancio en el regazo de Arthur. El ángel sonrió amargamente al verlo tan apacible, como tan solo meses atrás, despejo su frenteremoviendo sus cabellos y acaricio su mejilla que permanecía todavía húmeda.

Un trueno resonó por todo el lugar, estremeciendo a Arthur. El sabía que era su culpa, a partir de ahora todo seria culpa suya, estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error.

Pero ver el rostro calmo del chico fue suficiente para juntar valor, levantó su vista al cielo y habló con toda la determinación que su corazón sentía

-Perdóneme….solo…déjeme terminar esto y puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo…solo…déjeme regresarlo vivo a casa…se lo suplico, Su Majestad.

La respuesta llegó en forma de lluvia, que al chocar con su rostro blanquecino, le dio a entender que solo tenía esta oportunidad.

Arthur irguió sus alas cubriéndose a él y a Alfred de la tormenta, mientras sus ojos verdes permanecían alertas ante cualquier circunstancia.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Alfred abrió los ojos, no vio el rastro de nadie más que el cuchillo que habíatraído consigo aquel día. Se refregó los ojos, la molestia del brillo solar estaba aún presente en su cabeza, y luego de unos segundos logró ubicarse en el aquí y ahora. Recordó las delicadas manos que habían acariciado sus cabellos hace unas horas, el tacto suave y el sonido cálido que desprendía esa voz. Definitivamente había sido un sueño, al menos sabía que era un sueño y no una alucinación, suspiró frustrado, al caer en la cuenta de que no era real, que realmente seguía siendo el mismo en toda aquella planicie de los campos franceses, y que no podía quedarse ahí sentado toda la eternidad.

Así que se puso de pie, tambaleando un poco por la falta de fuerzas – Porque el único que tenía conciencia de los dos días que habían transcurrido era Arthur- Y apoyándose en los arboles comenzó a andar sin un rumbo preciso, sin mucho conocimiento de lo que estaba buscando. Cualquier cosa que se viera comestible, aunque sea un poco de agua sería suficiente, pero tenía que hallar algo rápido pues el sol se volvía cada vez más insoportable.

* * *

Preview chapter 3: Tu cordura, al borde de la locura

"-¿Porque me dejaste vivir….? – dijo en un cortante susurro, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio a tal punto de sacarse sangre-¡¿Por qué no me mataste?! –gritó a la nada, mientras sólo recibía de respuesta el sonido de las hojas, -¡¿Qué hice yo?! ¡No hice nada! ¡Nada! No merezco vivir….-los gritos se alternaban con susurros desesperados, las pupilas dilatadas miraban hacia todos los lados comobuscando algún punto en donde morir, cuando se cruzaron con los ojos vino llorosos de Arthur."

* * *

¿Reviews? c:


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpenme si se me paso algun "Adam" o "Io" cuando adapte esta historia e-e ando full con la academia. (y si, repito lo mismo que dije la vez anterior porque...sigo estresada con la academia xdd)

No puedo creer que aun con los capis ya listos, me demoro en publicar...soy un fallo de persona T_T -llora-

* * *

**Carmín esmeralda**

**Chapter 2: Tu cordura, al borde de la locura**

Arthur no había despegado su vista de él, con las manos apretadas agarrando su túnica, y respirando profundamente, observó al otro de pie débilmente, sabía que no duraría mucho en aquellas condiciones. Fue por un poco de agua de un manantial solo accesible si se llegaba volando pues estaba rodeado de empinados riscos. Cuando acercó su rostro y pudo ver su reflejo, de un susto volvió a retroceder en el aire, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio y chocando con las ramas que lo rodeaban. Volvió a acercarse sigilosamente, parpadeando con confusión y tanteando su cabello mientras se observaba a través del agua, ver sus cabellos color negro y sus pupilas dilatadas de las cuales ya no se detectaban matices esmeralda, sino mas bien color vino , lo dejó petrificado, sensación que no lo abandonó por un largo rato.

Se estremeció al verse de aquella manera. Miró hacia los lados con algo de vergüenza y se encogió de hombros sin darse cuenta…al parecer eso solo sería el comienzo, lo sabía muy bien. Cerró sus ojos con resignación y trató de regresar a la serenidad de hace unos minutos. Volvió a donde se encontraba Alfred, con la mente ausente, y la duda acumulada en su ser.

-Maldición, ¿¡No se supone que es invierno?! – gritó el soldado al aire luego de horas caminando, al parecer, en círculos. Arthur no se había movido de su posición cerca de él, ensimismado aún en sus pensamientos, y era la quinta vez que veía a Alfred pasando por el mismo lugar. La voz de este le hizo despertar, recordó el agua que había traído en la cantimplora, y la dejó meticulosamente en un rincón aparentemente visible, no podía facilitarle tanto las cosas, o se daría cuenta de su presencia con más facilidad .

Alfred al encontrar el agua en una esquina lanzó un grito de triunfo, dio un salto emocionado, recogió la cantimplora como si fuera la cura del cáncer lo que estaba entre sus manos, y se la bebió de un solo trago. El sabor fresco pudo filtrarse por todo su cuerpo a través de su lengua y fue suficiente para devolverle la vida a sus ojos, que volvieron a desprender ese brillo tan característico de él. Arthur sonrió encantado ante la situación, todo volvía a ser como antes, su Alfred había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.

El sol llegó a su cumbre, pero eso no inmutó al estadounidense, quien seguía caminando, esta vez con un rumbo un poco más definido. Al parecer, el haberse cruzado con los mismos árboles tantas veces logró que recordara la ubicación de alguno de ellos, uno que otro relieve distinto que identificó,señales de estar tomando un rumbo nuevo, y en media hora pudo llegar a otro llano. Arthur era el que más estaba sufriendo con el calor, inusual para él, pues estaba en su condición estar en armonía con la naturaleza. Pero ahora no podía con el calor abrasador que emanaba el sol, así que sólo le quedaba caminar al lado del otro mientras se cubría con sus alas la cabeza. Se llevo más de una caída gracias a eso, por suerte los rasguños que se hacía desaparecían en segundos, o ya tendría todas las piernas marcadas.

Pasaron la tarde descansando en el pasto, Alfred comiendo unas bayas que había encontrado. Mejor dicho, que Arthur le había ofrecido indirectamente- Mientras el mayor se elevó por encima de los arboles, vio el humo de un campamento a unos kilómetros, aunque dudaba que fuera el que buscaban.

En realidad, tenía una ligera sospecha que en donde estaban, era el supuesto lugar en donde se establecerían luego de la campaña para defender la Línea Maginot, que al parecer había fracasado.

Alfred también sabía que habían perdido, y que aquel enfrentamiento no había sido la única señal que indicaba la debilidad de las tropas anglo-francesas ante los tanques alemanes, pero conservaba la esperanza de que hubieran resistido lo suficiente como para hallar algún campamento aliado un poco más al sur.

-Si el sol se oculta por allá….el sur está…- Alfred comenzó a mover sus manos por todo el cielo, el ángel hizo la vista en blanco, esperando pacientemente a que recordara aunque sea los puntos cardinales. -Allá…espera, no… por ahí…- avanzó, frunciendo los labios con algo de duda, y si el de cabellos ahora negros no se alarmaba era porque al menoshabía respondido bien el problema.

Anduvieron durante las siguientes horas hasta que el cielo se torno naranja y la brisa comenzaba a enfriarse, Arthur observó preocupado al americano, el miedo volvió a apoderarse de él, y con una pesada sensación en su pecho trato de seguirle el paso. Como deseaba que no anocheciera.

Pero a la naturaleza no se le podía mandar, y cuando la primera estrella hizo acto de presencia, ya habían hallado algún lugar donde dormir sin que los insectos molestaran. Ese era el momento en donde Alfred dejaba de pensar en lo que haría para el siguiente día y su mente regresaba a las mismas memorias que lo inducían a seguir vivo; sin embargo, el dolor que estas le causaban era insoportable.

Miró al vacio, y la primera lágrima cayó desprevenida, seguida de otra, y otra más…. Su respiración se entrecortó y se encontró a sí mismo apretando sus manos en su uniforme de soldado, sólo pensando en qué hubiera pasado si tan sólo no hubiera respondido a la carta de ía la seguridad de que nunca hubiera existido aquella posibilidad, su sentido heroico habría hecho una pelea dentro de él y tarde o temprano se hubiera alistado, y donde iba él, iba Mathew.

Entonces, ¿Era su destino morir?

¿Mathew debía morir?

-¿Porque me dejaste vivir….? – dijo en un cortante susurro, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio a tal punto de sacarse sangre-¡¿Por qué no me mataste?! –gritó a la nada, mientras sólo recibía de respuesta el sonido de las hojas, -¡¿Qué hice yo?! ¡No hice nada! ¡Nada! No merezco vivir….-los gritos se alternaban con susurros desesperados, las pupilas dilatadas miraban hacia todos los lados como buscando algún punto en donde morir, cuando se cruzaron con los ojos vino llorosos de Arthur.

-Estás equivocado.

El soldado del susto empujó al otro, lanzándolo contra el árbol del frente. El ángel cayó conteniendo un quejido de dolor, debía mostrarse fuerte, por él. Alfred se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras musitaba palabras incomprensibles. El mayor tragó aire y buscó con sus penetrantes ojos rojizos la mirada aterrorizada del otro

- No, Alfred, tútenías que vivir.

-No…no…

-Está en tu destino.

-¡NO!

-¡Yo te salvé!– Aquello último salió como un grito desgarrador, Arthur comenzó a llorar.

-¡No! –Alfred se levantó y casi a rastras corrió hacia donde sus desorientados pies le guiaban. No podía estar pasándole esto, no sabía qué era peor, si era un juego macabro de su imaginación, o si la realidad estaba cobrándole demás nuevamente-¡Tú no existes!¡Aléjate!¡ Lárgate de mi vida, maldición! –gritósin ninguna dirección mientras se detenía un rato para recuperar el aliento. Giró rápidamente y encontró a Arthur detrás de éltemblando, llorando. Abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero al igual que el chico, él tampoco podía hablar.

* * *

¿Reviews? :c

El fanadom usuk anda en muere, o yo estoy fumando algo nuevo otra vez (?) -se refugia en el fruk(?)-


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpenme si se me paso algun "Adam" o "Io" cuando adapte esta historia e-e ando full con la academia. (y si, repito lo mismo que dije la vez anterior porque...sigo estresada con la academia xdd) ando a UNA semana del examen, y olvide pro completo el fic, asi que mañana subo el otro capi, perdon por la espera de quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerme u-u

Y bueno, se que exigen el verdadero usuk xD pero este fic es mas angst que otra cosa, y muy inocente, queria hacerlo lemon, DE VERDAD XD pero no se...¡Es un angel! D8 no puedo hacer eso a una criatura del señor u-u -se cree cristiana(?)-

Ademas, segun yo ewe las mejores historias no necesitan lemon para expresar la carga casi insoportable y al mismo tiempo tan hermosa de los sentimientos que nos generan el amor, tantas palabras en el vocabulario español, esta en mi pensamiento que esta lengua es la mejor para expresar con exactitud tus sentimientos, y la pasion involucrada en ellos...

ya quienes no lo usan bien.

Yo hago todo lo posible para transmitir las confuciones de mis personajes, porque nada mejor que Arthur tenga el mismo miedo que tu, que Alfred sea tan humano como el chico que amas... me gusta eso, ¿A ti no? c:

* * *

**Carmín esmeralda**

**Chapter 4: Como dos espectros mas**

Alfred pudo verlo en ese entonces. Era más pequeño que él, tenía la contextura de un adolescente, su cuerpo era delicado, su piel como el de una muñeca de porcelana, y sus ojos eranlos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida, el pelo negrolargo se confundía con la aureola que flotaba en su cabeza al estar tan revuelto, y la túnica que lo cubría estaba manchada no solo de polvo y tierra, rastros de sangre habían llegado también, pero dudaban si era la suya , la de Mathew , o la de otro que había pasado por la misma desgracia el día de la batalla. Era la hermosura encarnada en un ser alado, pero el susurro que salió de sus delgados labios color rosa lo devolvió a tierra.

-Estás en un sueño…- dijo suavemente mientras contraía los puños del dolor que nacía en su pecho, producto de la falsedad dicha.

Alfred seguía atónito, trato de decir algo, pero ningún sonido podía salir de su boca.

-Así que, no te preocupes…yo soy…- suspiró pesadamente, esto le podía costar el resto de su eternidad -Yo soy tu ángel de la guarda, y todo lo que estas pasando conmigo solo es un sueño, repito. Así que…-el dolor en su pecho se le hizo insoportable y se contrajo, parando de hablar. No llegó a caer al piso gracias a las manos de Alfred que lo sostuvieron, la vista color vino se volvió borrosa y su túnica era víctima de la fuerza con la que su puño apretaba. Trató de calmar su respiración entrecortada, pero para lograrlo no le quedo otra que apoyarse en el joven.

Luego de unos segundos, volvió a normalizarse el latido de ambos. Arthur miró avergonzado cualquier otro lado menos los ojos azules, que lo escudriñaban curioso, fascinado.

-Ni siquiera puedo conmigo mismo, no sé en qué estoy pensando al creer que puedo salvar tu vida…

-Eres… hermo… ¿Eres chico o chica? – preguntó ensimismado en sus pensamientos y sin escuchar siquiera de los lamentos del mayor.

-¿Eh?...- Arthur cuadró sus pensamientos, algo extrañado por el cambio de tema, y trató dedar una respuesta. –En realidad, soy un ángel…no somos ni hombres ni mujeres…

Alfred fijó su vista es las largas pestañas que bordeaban las orbes carmín, acercándose. Arthur retrocedió al mismo tiempo, frunciendo el ceño

– ¿Q-qué?

-Tienes pestañas enormes –parpadeó sorprendido. -Tu cabello es corto pero…- Cogió una de las hebras, Arthur se estremeció y retrocedió un poco más. -Tus manos son tan suaves y delicadas…pero no tienes el cuerpo de una chica…tu piel es tan blanca…y tus ojos…- estaba fascinado, al punto de no poder entender si quiera al embrollo de sus pensamientos.

-¿P-puedes dejar de evaluarme como a un espécimen raro? – Arthur le fulminó con la vista, pero el brillo de los ojos color mar era suficiente razón para dejarlo pasar por alto.

-Pero… es que…eres hermosa…o hermoso…- Susurro extasiado.

-N-no me digas eso– miró hacia otro lado, un poco incómodo – Y además…este no soy yo…y..

Al notar la incomodidad, Alfred retrocedió un poco, aún con muchas dudas por responder, pero no quería causarle malestar al otro.

-No quise incomodarte, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, de seguro… debe ser raro que un chico sueñe con su ángel guardián.- sonrió débilmente, olvidando por completo el dolor que le costaba repetir cada mentira. Volvió a apretar los ojos cuando sintió otro hincón en su pecho. Alfred se alarmó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-sí…sólo que…- tragó saliva e inspiró largamente -Tengo que irme ya, no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí…tienes que despertar.–Sus uñas hicieron presión en sus piernas, dejando marcas de sangre que desaparecieron al instante, más el dolor seguía intacto.

- ¡No! – Se había olvidado completamente que seguía dormido, el dolor de rato atrás volvió a golpear su corazón, lo que menos quería ahora era volver a quedarse solo.

-Voy a estar contigo…siempre estoy contigo…- susurró tomándole de los brazos. -Ahora quiero que seas el adorable Alfred que siempre se anteponía a las dificultades con una sonrisa, por eso estas aquí, yo sé que puedes enfrentar esto, y para eso estoy aquí contigo, vamos a hacerlo juntos,¿Está bien? –sonrió decididamente, mientras estiraba la mano hacia él. Alfred lo jaló y lo abrazó fuertemente, Arthur no se esperaba esa, sólo atinó a colocar sus brazos en la espalda del más grande –Gracias Arthur–recostó su cabeza en el hombro del nombrado. -De verdad, gracias.

-No tienes de que agradecerme.– acarició su espalda- Y ahora, cierra tus ojos y prométeme que vas a continuar.

-Lo prometo.- Acto seguido, hizo lo que el ángel le dijo, y al volver a abrirlos, era nuevamente de día.

* * *

Preview chapter 5: Regresaremos al dolor juntos

"-¡¿Qué haces?! – trató de coger sus manos, pero su pie malherido no lo estaba ayudando mucho.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame morir, maldita sea!- gritó desesperado y con ambas manos consiguió empujarlo al suelo. Arthur cayó adolorido, sintiéndose más débil de lo usual. Pese a todo volvió a lanzarse con todo lo que tenía de fuerzas hacia el americano..."

* * *

Je :3 creo que deje muy intensa el preview del 5 capi xDD

¿Reviews? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Disculpenme si se me paso algun "Adam" o "Io" cuando adapte la hsitoria, disfrutenla :3

Ya fue ya... no ingresaré (?) xddd -se larga a dormir-

* * *

**Carmín esmeralda**

**Chapter 5: Regresaremso al dolor juntos**

Parpadeó descolocado, su mente tenía los recuerdos de haber pasado toda la noche despierto, no obstante, se sentía tan nuevo como si hubiera dormido tres días seguidos, se levantó con las fuerzas renovadas, y con un poco de agua que encontró cerca suyo, y que estaba seguro, no era pura casualidad, prosiguió con su camino, tratando de hallar algún rastro de civilización francesa.

Aunque no hallaba nada todavía, no perdía las esperanzas, siguió caminando, esta vez sintiendo unos ojos viéndole la espalda, pero no tenía miedo, sabía que no eran de ningúnespía o enemigo, eran los de él, eran los de Arthur.

Las noches siguientes pasaron de manera similar, se intercalaban momentos en los que Alfred lloraba desesperado y luego podía conversaba tranquilamente con su ángel. Las mañanas seguían tan animadas que Arthur estaba seguro que pronto hallarían algo aparte de hierbas e insectos.

Había transcurrido casi una semana, en donde la condición del soldado había mejorado considerablemente, en cambio, su ángel comenzaba a ver como las marcas de sus heridas ya no se sanaban con la misma rapidez, y comenzaba a sentir dolor. Se mordió el labio, consciente que las mentiras que le estaba diciendo a Alfred eran las causantes de que perdiera sus habilidades. Es más, ya no sabía si podía volar aún, porque durante todo ese tiempo había estado pegado al chico.

Fue entonces cuando hallaron el primer rastro de actividad humana cercana, o eso esperaba Alfred al ver un pedazo de tela atascado en una rama. Apresuró el paso, pero se detuvo al detectar un olor conocido.

- No puede ser…

Corrió siguiendo el rastro de cenizas que acababa de detectar, observó como los árboles se distanciaban unos con otros y siguió avanzando.

Cuando llegó al lugar, cayó de rodillas, pasmado. Arthur abrió fuertemente los ojos, igual de helado, viendo el humo salir de la tierra y como la hierba seca había sido bañada entre sangre, cenizas, y hombres del mismo uniforme lanzados en el piso, destrozados. Incluso había cuerpos solo reconocibles por el casco que sostenía las cabezas, o en donde se suponía, estaban las cabezas.

El ángel fue el primero que avanzo a través del valle de muertos, pues Alfred había quedado petrificado. Su pie descalzo piso profundamente algún metal tirado, lo cual le hizo detenerse adolorido, al tocarse la planta y volver a ver su mano, el rastro de sangre en sus dedos fue suficiente para retroceder horrorizado ante aquella escena, y con dificultad llego hasta un árbol cercano, sintiendo como aquel liquido rojo seguía brotando de su herida.

Luego de unos minutos, el estadounidense pudo superar un poco su estupefacción. Trató de avanzar, reconociendo algunos de los cuerpos, medallas, mechones de cabello. Se arrodilló ante uno de los cadáveres del cual solo de podía ver la espalda desgarrada, al parecer por una granada, la piel carbonizada y el marrón de la sangre coagulada por encima de esta, uniéndola al algodón de la camisa. Era Francis Bonnefoy, el mejor amigo de Alfred durante los tres años de entrenamiento, a quien le gustaba lucir a la par de la escarapela que simbolizaba su patriotismo francés, lo mismo que le había llevado hasta ese lugar lo había llevado hasta su lecho de muerte.

Y Alfred se encontraba ahí, sin poder hacer nada más que verlo sin vida, sin que nadie supiera otra cosa más que él, un humano más desaparecido del planeta en algún momento de la historia, sin significancia alguna, uno más de todos, aquel que dio todo por su pueblo ahora inexistente, y tal vez nadie lo recordara, ya que el americano sabía que si el ya estaba en mejor vida, faltaba poco para que su familia muera a manos de los nazis. Trató de encontrar alguna de sus pertenencias, pero lo único que podía identificar era aquella escarapela fuertemente sujetada junto con la escopeta. Símbolos de entrega, símbolos de lucha. Símbolos del amor a su país, que tal vez en unos meses más dejaría de serlo.

Lloró como un niño, mientras entre sus manos reposaba aquel pequeño pedazo de tela tricolor, el no tuvo el valor de ver el cadáver de su hermano cuando lo asesinaron, solo había salido corriendo. Fue un maldito cobarde, y las voces de Mathew y de Francis aun sonaban en su cabeza, pregonando libertad, aclamando el triunfo obvio, afirmando sed de paz, pese a la guerra que se les eran obligados a tomar. Aquellos gritos determinados, apasionados. Las últimas palabras que se resumían a la simple de orden de "¡Aléjate!" y que Alfred había hecho caso como un estúpido.

El dolor que todo eso le generaba fue acumulado tan de golpe, el ángel vio desde donde se había recostado como el otro era presa de sus demonios y de su pasado, trato de caminar hacia él. Mientras se acercaba, vio otro metal brillante entre las manos del chico, grito desesperado.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –trató de coger sus manos, pero su pie malherido no lo estaba ayudando mucho.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame morir, maldita sea!- gritó desesperado y con ambas manos consiguió empujarlo al suelo. Arthur cayó adolorido, sintiéndose más débil de lo usual. Pese a todo volvió a lanzarse con todo lo que tenía de fuerzas hacia el americano, quien en un movimiento exacto casi logro cortarse el cuello.

Pero la sangre que salpicó a su mejilla era la del dorso de la mano del ángel.

* * *

¿Reviews? c:


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpenme si se me paso algun "Adam" o "Io" cuando adapte la hsitoria, disfrutenla :3

* * *

**Carmín esmeralda**

**Chapter 6: Entre las verdades dichas, entre las verdades ocultas.**

Arthur cayó de rodillas, reprimiendo las lágrimas y el dolor de su mano, Alfred abrió los ojos horrorizado, sintiendo como el corazón se le contraía y la impotencia le recorría el cuerpo, otra vez….no podía estar pasándole lo mismo otra maldita vez…

Lanzó un grito ronco, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al más pequeño, susurrando mil palabras de perdón en un lamento adolorido que Arthur solo escuchaba, percatándose que su corazón se calmaba mas cada vez que la voz del chico vibraba en su mente.

Correspondió como pudo el abrazo, recostando su cabeza en los hombros del menor. Alfred acarició su espalda y colocó su otra mano en los cabellos oscuros de su ángel. Selogró escuchar la voz entrecortada de Arthur.

-Perdón Alfred…perdón…- trataba de silenciar su llanto, el nombrado estrecho el abrazo, sintiéndose sumamente culpable de todo este lío.

-Yo soy el desgraciado que tiene que disculparse, no tú.

-Todo es mi culpa, yo debí cuidarte mejor…yo…- fue interrumpido.

- ¡Me has salvado la vida todo este tiempo! , ¿Quémás puedes hacer?- Alfred sonaba desesperado.

- Yo...no he hecho nada bien, no mereces esto Alfred… todo esto está mal…- masculló entre dientes. Tenía miedo.

-¿Qué… qué está mal?-su voz tembló.

-Tú no tienes que verme, esto nunca debió haber pasado- fue separado de pronto, y vio las pupilas azules contraídas de terror, cerró los ojos fuertemente– ¡Yo nunca debí presentarme ante ti! Ni siquiera en sueños… ¡Esto es una estupidez! – Un hincón volvió a su pecho y se contrajo, pero no dejó de hablar- ¡Es obvio que no estás soñando! ¡Cualquiera se daría cuenta! – Seguían cayendo lágrimas, que se mezclaban en la tierra con las gotas color carmín de su sangre, como si el tono rojizo de sus ojos también se desvaneciera en cada gota que caía de ellos.

Pasaron segundos eternos de silencio, de aquel silencio sepulcral que te paraba el corazón, y que Arthur no podría resistir más si se seguíaprolongando. Pero rápidamente sintió como era nuevamente sumergido en el calor de los brazos de Alfred, y pudo escuchar por encima de su cabeza, su voz igual de quebrada, pero segura y sobretodo, sincera y cálida.

-Te amo Arthur.

El nombrado cerró los ojos con más fuerza, mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del soldado, continuó llorando, con el pecho doliéndole, pero de una manera muy distinta a lo que normalmente era antes. Esto no era como el dolor proveniente de un castigo, era algo más intenso, más profundo…lo suficiente para olvidar todo, lo que era, su nombre, su condición, su vida eterna, todo… solo sentía a Alfred al lado suyo, su presencia, su calor, su amor.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió el cálido aliento del otro junto a sus labios rozando los suyos. Volvió a cerrarlos, soltando una última lágrima, y se tomaron fuertemente las manos pese al dolor y el rastro de sangre que aun salía de ellas, como si fuera una señal de unión. O el fin de su condena.

Aquella noche fue la primera en la cual Alfred pudo dormir tranquilo, como si aquel beso hubiera borrado todo rastro de memoria que lo había estado persiguiendo durante semanas. Arthur sonrió embobado al ver a su eterno niño descansar como años atrás, y el recuerdo de Joseph también llegó a su mente, eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan dependientes, fue entonces cuando notó que aquella parte que había muerto en el junto con su hermano acaba de ser llenada. Y todo gracias a él.

Acarició sus cabellos y consciente de lo que había hecho era el peor pecado que podía cometer, sólo cerró los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos dirigió su mirada al cielo, hablando enunciando aquella frase que marco su iniciación celestial. -Soy un instrumento de tu paz… y podrá hacer de mi lo que usted desee, pero por favor…déjeme salvarlo, se lo suplico una vez más- Cerro los ojos esperando alguna señal de respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó. Y pudo sentir lo que era la soledad completa, asustándole más el hecho de que un ángel no debía sentía eso que la situación en sí.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Disculpenme si se me paso algun "Adam" o "Io" cuando adapte la hsitoria, disfrutenla :3

Y bueno, que decir, prometi un final depre ... AMO los finales depres , no me odien e.e Uu

* * *

**Carmín esmeralda**

**Chapter 7 : Juro que volveré junto a ti - ahora todo se puede jurar-**

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar Alfred lo primero a lo que fueron sus ojos fue hacia donde se encontraba Arthur, pero él no ya no estaba. Al no encontrarlo se levantó desesperado, dio una vuelta completa,pero sus ojos no podían ubicarlo. Gritó su nombre y luego de dar unos pasos más pudo divisar una sombra blanquecina entre los árboles.

-Gracias al cielo que est…- El habla se le cortó y la eterna sonrisa muto a un rostro atónito. Arthur volteó con una radiante y enamorada sonrisa, pero al ver el rostro del menor, cambio a una expresión más preocupada - ¿Qué sucede? – Se examinaron con la vista al mismo tiempo, hasta que chocaron sus miradas, ambos se sonrojaron y sólo se alcanzó a oír –Tus ojos…. son verdes- El ángel los abrió mas, sorprendido, y sin desviar su vista de los orbes azules dirigió sus manos hacia su cabello, volvió su vista a las hebras que cogía, y abrió la boca al ver el color cenizo clarísimo que desprendía un brillo especial con el sol de la mañana.

-¿Quién eres? – Afiló la vista el americano, y comenzó a retroceder un poco.

-¡Soy yo! –Arthur estiró sus manos y dio unos pasos más -Este soy yo…– miró hacia el suelo, algo culpable de no haberle dicho antes el pequeño detalle.

Alfred desconfió durante un segundo, pero al volver a dirigir su vista en las pequeñas esmeraldas, sintió la misma sensación de querer sumergirse en ellas como cuando estas eran de color sangre, y la misma sensación de misterio enmarcada por sus ahora casi blanquecinas pestañas.

Luego de unos minutos parpadeando pensativo, y un poco descolocado también, retomó la sonrisa y estiró sus brazos, invitando a Io a entregarse a ellos, el cual no negó el abrazo, sujetándose fuertemente de su cintura y recostandosu cabeza en su pecho. Alfred pasó sus manos por sus cabellos admirando lo increíblemente sedosos que los caracterizaban ahora – Tenemos que volver a ese lugar- susurró mientras cogía su mano y volvían a entrar a aquel valle donde se había desatado guerra hace tan solo unos días.

Con el dolor aún guardado en su pecho, y tratando de evitar los recuerdos que se acumulaban en su mente, fue en búsqueda de algo más que indicara quienes fueron alguna vez todos esos hombres que dieron su vida por su patria, y poder enviárselas a la comando central de Francia para poder ofrecerles los honorarios correspondientes a ellos y a sus familias, si es que aun seguían con vida.

Arthur se quedó detrás, observando cuidadosamente el paisaje que los rodeaba, lúgubre pero maravilloso, el baño de sangre ocultaba las flores que al parecer crecían con tranquilidad noches atrás, se detuvo un rato contemplando aun los pequeños tallos que sobresalían con ansias de vivir. Cuando levantó su mirada, detecto un soldado con un uniforme de un color distinto al que Alfred poseía.

Y al detectar el arma que este tenía, en cuestión de segundos se posicionó detrás de Alfred.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido –dicen que se necesita menos de un segundo para dejar de vivir. El americano llegó a escuchar el sonido de la bala, pero al voltear solo vio el cuerpo pálido de ángelcayendo al suelo. Giró la vista hacia el soldado, pero este ya no se encontraba, se agacho desesperado hacia Io incrédulo de que eso estaba pasando, se suponía que era un ángel, no podía morir. No tenia que morir.

Pero su respiración se desvanecía, y la sangre seguía brotando sin fin al igual que las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Creo que… esto es mi castigo. Ha llegado la hora…es tiempo de decir adiós.

-¡¿Qué?! No puedes dejarme así. Por favor, ¡Resiste!– gritó Alfred mientras un nudo de la garganta le cortaba el aire al sentir como el más pequeño comenzaba a temblar – ¡Tú eres un ángel, eres mi ángel! No puedes…

-Yo ya no soy un ángel…-Arthur interrumpió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba…- No lo he sido desde que me enamore de ti Alfred… mi gran pecado pero también lo más hermoso que he podido vivir- tosió sangre y le dedico la última mirada hacia su amado. – Gracias…por todo.

Alfred lanzó un grito impotente, desesperado, mientras el alma se le rompía en mil pedazos. Abrazó el cuerpo inerte de aquel ser que fue su guardián y su salvador. Y con el corazón destrozado, juró volver a encontrarse con él en la eternidad.

Sin saber que estaba dictado que, cuando los ángeles pecaban, no se merecían ni el infierno.

* * *

Aunque haya tardado 10 dias cuando me comprometia a cinco, al menos lo logre TWT me costo mucho entrar al internet, mi vida se consume lentamente en proporcion a los dias que pasan T-T

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por haber leido :3

Y bue... si me quieren matar por Not the way I planned it... yo matare personalmente a Sole para que me lo edite , esperenme unos dias nomas xd


End file.
